


| all left feet |

by lizwillstealyourgirl



Series: 31 Days Of Destiel - December Edition [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Dates, First Kisses, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwillstealyourgirl/pseuds/lizwillstealyourgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(31 DOD, #1)</p><p>  | "let the prank wars begin."</p><p>  basically, dean loves to mess with sam and castiel loves dean. |</p><p> </p><p>( High school AU on any day, Cas and Dean steal all Sam's left shoes as a prank, no triggers, rated G, kissing? )</p>
            </blockquote>





	| all left feet |

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is the first fic of 30D so send in more Destiel fic prompts! thanks xx

| all left feet |

"let the prank wars begin." dean smirked, outstretching his hand.

"fine. remember, if you break one of the rules, you-"

"yeah, yeah, i know. i get the big ol' punishment of your choice. don't worry 'bout it, sammy. just shake on it."

sam huffed, but clasped his hand in dean nonetheless. "good luck."

dean smirked. "don't need it."

 

alright, so you may be curious as to what's going on with those weird winchester brothers. well, it's their semi annual prank war. every six months, they mess around with each other for a week. it's like april fool's, but it happens twice and it's a week long. so winchester fool's? whatever, anyways - sam makes dean follow these "rules", but all they really say are, "don't actually injure someone" and "if i get shot, you get sued". pretty basic. except for the fact that dean almost never follows the rules - sam always ends up with a sprained ankle or brain damage or a scar. (the brain thing was a joke, because sam overreacts about everything. head things are just migraines. i promise.)

now that sam has joined dean in high school, prank wars are a little crazier. the first one they had (also, the one before this one) was the worst it's even been. dean had a rash going up the side of his back and thigh because of sam's dumb powder that was not only itchy but a substance dean was allergic to. sam, on the other hand, dislocated his shoulder because dean jumped out of a janitor's closet after the rash incident and attacked him. their mother was not too happy about the injuries they held.

because this prank war would be the last prank war they had while going to the same school - seeing as dean was going off to college and sam would still only be a sophomore - they needed to make it big.

unfortunately, dean was all out of creativity. so he turned to castiel, his best friend, for some help. a lame yet hilarious prank was thus established.

 

"hey cas, i need your help." dean said after he unlocked castiel's door.

yes. he owns a key to cas's home. is there a problem? i didn't think so.

"dean, couldn't you knock?" castiel glares, being half naked and making dinner.

dean rolled his eyes. "whatever, i've known you since diapers, man. seeing you shirtless isn't a big deal. we took our first poops together."

"i know. mine was cute. yours was smelly. there's even photographic evidence."

"okay, sure, yeah. what're you making for dinner?"

"well, this is too healthy for you, anyways. it's rosemary-"

"you're right. it is too healthy. but, i need your help."

castiel laughed. "so i heard."

"the prank wars have begun."

castiel's laughter immediately cut off, his blue eyes darkening. "dean winchester - last time you had a prank war, your brother had broken his shoulder."

"it wasn't broken, it was only dislocated."

"still injured. i will not participate in the assault of sam."

"dude, don't you remember that time when you helped the enemy by putting blue dye in my shampoo and forcing me to look punk for the next few weeks?"

"i do remember that. it was, first of all, hilarious, and secondly - totally worth it. and, no," he pointed, "i do not owe you still. that was almost two years ago and i've been helping you every prank war since."

"you don't understand, cas! i had a date that night. a date! i had to cancel it because of you, man. cas, you made me bail on cassie friggin' robinson! i never got a second chance."

"good. she dated a lot of men, anyways."

"hey, don't be mean, if chicks want to date lots of dudes, that's their life."

castiel laughed. "okay, you're right. their life. not mine. but, nonetheless, your life is seemingly a big part of mine. which means two things: you may not date until she - or he - is approved, and i will help you with your stupid prank war."

"yes!" dean fist pumped. he then coughed, "i mean," he deepened his voice jokingly, "thanks, bro."

"are you imitating me or just being dumb?"

"both. anyways, i need some ideas from my awesome, smart, creative best friend."

"why don't you steal his stuff? like a towel, after soccer practise?"

"stealing would be good, but his practises go too late. maybe we could take something after gym?"

"well, you could always get his shoes? i mean, he changes those for gym too, right?"

"genius! let's take all his left shoes so i can say a joke about him having left feet."

castiel smiled, the gummy kind of smile that crinkled the skin around his eyes and showed off his pearly whites. this heartwarming smile had dean beaming instantly.

"so, um, dinner?" castiel gestured to the chicken in front of him.

dean grinned. "i'll take you out to pie after?"

castiel nodded. "it's a date." his eyes widened. "i mean, yes. it's not a date-date."

dean took a deep breath, quickly mustering up some courage. "um, well, maybe it could be?"

castiel blinked. "what?"

"n-never mind."

"no, um, yeah. yes. sure. si."

"okay, i get it, cas." dean laughed.

"okay. sit down? i'll grab you food."

"yay."

 

the chicken rocked. not as much as pie, in dean's opinion, but very close. castiel's cooking was the bomb, no doubt about it. anyways, food was good, and the boys had a great time, just being with each other. they were walking to dean's house, hands brushing lightly.

"i had a good time," dean smiled.

"me too," castiel grinned. he hesitantly reached for dean's hand. their fingers laced together, before dean gripped castiel's smaller hand in a tight hold.

the door was just two feet away when castiel leaned into dean, suggesting an embrace. dean held his breath, pulling in castiel. 

"we should do this again." dean told him.

"i'll pick you up friday, seven?"

dean laughed. "yeah. sounds good to me."

"perfect." castiel sighed, smiling softly at the freckle faced boy. "i'll see you at school."

"yeah,"

"good luck with the prank."

"yeah,"

"well, bye then."

"yeah..." dean bit his lip, before grabbing castiel's face gently and kissing him. they stayed like this for a minute or so, before someone coughed. dean looked over castiel's shoulder, before scrunching up his face with the knowledge that it was sam who cleared his throat.

"i have so much blackmail." he laughed.

"sam," dean growled.

"i'm kidding - kind of. i'm happy for you. finally got your crap together."

"thanks. i guess." dean nodded. he leaned back in, quickly pecking castiel's cheek before stepping to sam. "see you, babe."

"goodbye, dean." he smiled, and went off to his home, where he would lay awake for seven hours filled with the chills dean left on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is the first fic of 30D so send in more Destiel fic prompts! thanks xx


End file.
